Dai Shi's Rebellion
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Sequel to Shadow of the Claw. The Sky Overlord has stolen the souls of the family that looked after Jarrod forcing him to act against his former master. Now he must team with the Jungle Rangers to defeat Carnisoar and save the souls of those he holds dear


_Author's Note: This is an idea I came up with after watching the episode and kind of my take on what would happen if Carnisoar decided to push Dai Shi even further in their training to the point where Dai Shi himself had to draw the line. _

**Jungle Fury: Anarchy**

After the events of Good Karma, Bad Karma Dai Shi was a changed man in more ways than one. The Sky Overlord took him through his past erasing defining moments that shaped the young man's life becoming more and more monsterous with each good deed that slipped away but none more so than when Carnisoar wiped away the memory of the Fisher family from Jarrod's mind. The evil lord was about to find out that the worst has only begun when he was summoned to the lower levels of his lair.

"Why have you summoned me down here Carnisoar?" he demanded.

"That's Master Carnisoar to you. The reason I've called you down here is this. In order to truly rid yourself of your humanity I have captured the spirits of your beloved neighbors the Fishers." Carnisoar replied showing the spirits bound.

"No...these people are still living, you cant do that!" he said.

"I do what I see fit this is the only way to release you of your humanity." Carisoar said.

"Let em go NOW!" he roared.

"You dont care about them. I wiped them from your memories, they're spirits are trapped with me forever!" Carnisoar said.

"I wont let you do this!" Dai Shi pointed at him.

"You dare go against me?" he said incessed.

"I do as _I_ please!" he said.

Jarrod's body glowed brillant gold as the Lion spirit took hold and he morphed into Dai Shi. The black armor covered his shins and then the rest of his body, the lion spirit roared as it hovered above his head and formed his mask completing the transformation.

"You couldnt defeat me last time." Carisoar said.

"But I am much stronger now." Dai Shi bellowed.

"You dont even know the depths of my strength!" Carnisoar said incessed.

"Nor do you the depths of mine!" Dai Shi said getting into fighting stance.

"Fine then, looks like I'll have to teach you the hard way!" he said.

"Bring it on, old man." said Dai Shi.

The two ancient ninjas clashed in the middle of his lair. Dai Shi slid on his thigh as Carnisoar took to the air with a flying kick. At first Carnisoar's leg shot above Dai Shi's shoulder but his other leg that was drawn into his body smashed into Dai Shi's chest and sent him sailing across the floor. Dai Shi got to his feet and charged him again, Carnisoar blocked all of his moves and kicked him in the chest once more sending him to the ground.

"Your going to have to try better than that." he said.

Dai Shi growled getting to his feet as he summoned his strongest attack against Carnisoar, his entire body glowed gold as his lion spirit appeared behind him the lion spirit infused itself with Dai Shi as he launched himself at Carnisoar. The Sky Overlord fired a laser beam from his hand but had no effect on him. Dai Shi powered on through and slashed at Carnisoar with his claws. Sparks flew from his chest and knocked him back a step but did little else the Sky Overlord laughed.

"Impressive but not enough." he said firing his strongest beam at close range blowing Dai Shi away.

The Lion Master crashed into the wall severely weakened by his attack and was hovering between forms. He struggled to stay morphed. He wasnt out of this yet and wasnt about to back down to him.

"Your more resilient than I thought." he said.

"I'm not done with you!" yelled Dai Shi and went on the offensive once more.

Dai Shi attacked him with everything he had but the Hawk Master was more than a match for him and anticipated his every move, Dai Shi was getting frustrated and it showed in his fighting style the Sky Overlord knew this and used his anger against him. Dai Shi was growing more violent and was getting sloppy making it that much easier for Carisoar to defeat him. Dai Shi threw a punch at Carnisoar the Sky Overload did a sweeping kick and knocked him to the ground and picked him back up.

"This is getting old." he said punching Dai Shi's visor. The Dark Lord groaned as smoke rushed from the cracks.

"Did you really believe you had what it takes to defeat me? " he said incredulous.

"Pathetic!" he added throwing him in the air and fireing a laser beam at his chest.

Dai Shi yelled as his chest exploded and was thrown against the wall. The Dark Lord demorphed infront of Carisoar. The Sky Overlord picked him up again and threw him over his shoulder and landed with a thud. Camille heard the commotion and came down to investigate to find him lying on the floor.

Dai Shi!" she yelled and rushed over to him.

"Your master is a joke, he is no longer worthy of being my student."

"Dont say such things! Dai Shi is a great master and a better man than you'll ever be!" she defended.

"And that's all he'll ever be. As long as he has a man's heart he will never be truly evil. Now begone the both of you! I've already claimed my prize!" he said firing a blast at Camille.

Camille dodged the blast and teleported out of the base with Dai Shi in tow. The two of them appeared in town Jarrod was too weak to walk and took him to the only people she knew could help. Camille barged in Jungle Karma Pizza with Jarrod's arm around her shoulder people looked up in shock. A few of the customers jumped out of thier seats and went to help them. Fran was in the store as they came in.

"Back off!" yelled Camille.

Fran made her way to the front.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

Camille was about to snap as the others came rushing into the storefront, she looked up and saw them.

"No I think I'm good." she said.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" she asked.

"Its ok Fran, we'll take care of it." said Casey.

She looked back at the team and then to Camille and the unconcious Dai Shi.

"What are they doing here?" Lily whispered.

"I dont know, but whatever it is it can't be good." he said.

"Rangers..." Dai Shi muttered before drifting out of conciousness.

"Huh? What did he mean?" asked Fran.

"Uhhh that's what we're going to find out!" said Casey.

"Come on let's get him upstairs!" said Lily.

"Your in charge Lily!" Theo told her.

"Hey wait a minute, cant I come up and check?" she asked.

At that minute her boss stood between her and the stairs and lying his hands on her shoulders.

"They'll take care of him Fran, why dont you mind the store and I'll check back in a few minutes ok?" asked RJ.

"I...suppose I could do that." she told him.

"Cool your the best Fran." he said before racing up the stairs after them.

Once upstairs he shut the door as they him down on the couch.

"Ok, what in the name of Jackie Chan are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.

"What happened to him?" asked Theo.

"Long story." Camille told them.

"You better start talking." Casey told her.

Dai Shi's entire body ceased up clutching his chest in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"He was fighting Carnisoar, whatever it was he did a number on him." said Camille.

"Carisoar the Sky Overlord?" asked RJ.

"You hear of him?" Lily asked.

"He's only the worst of the worst." he said as he went to get a rag from the sink.

"Who is he?" Theo asked.

"Carnisoar is one of the three Overlords." replied Camille.

"They were some of the fiercest warriors the Order of the Claw ever faced." RJ said.

"Carnisoar's methods are especially brutal I fear what he might have done to Dai Shi. He hasnt been the same since he started training with him earlier." Camille said.

"And if this is what he did to Jarrod then what are we in for?" asked Casey.

Meanwhile Carnisoar began his plans to destroy the city and rid the world of humans nce and for all.

_Author's Note: Obviously this is not the end of the story. So what do you think of it so far? Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
